EverymanHYBRID Wiki
Welcome to EverymanHYBRID Wiki! EverymanHYBRID is an amateur fitness group that began posting videos to YouTube in March 2010. The cast consisted of three college-aged guys named Vincent (Main Host), Evan (Dietary "Specialist"), and Jeff (Camera and Editing). The videos contained health tips and advice for anybody interested in "the healthy lifestyle on a budget". From the beginning, a close connection to the audience was important, and friendly relationships were built over the internet. The cast was known to be well versed in internet humor, memes, creepypasta, and popular culture, particularly horror movies and horror based video games, etc. In the first five entries, a familiar sight may be found as a horrific easter-egg: Slenderman, originating from the SomethingAwful forums. The entity seems way too blatantly placed and the crew was originally criticized for merely creating an awful "Slenderman rip-off series", that is, until their sixth episode, in which their true intentions regarding the "obvious" Slenderman are revealed. EverymanHYBRID is still in progress and seems as if we are reaching the climax in terms of the story progression. For those who want to catch up, a general timeline of the series has been created. For ease of reading it has been split into Timeline 2010, Timeline 2011, Timeline 2012, Timeline 2013 and Timeline 2014 . Relevant IG Links *EMH's Youtube *EMH's Twitter/ List of Important Tweets *HABIT's Twitter / List of Important Tweets *EMH's Ustream/ List of Important Ustreams *Damsel's (former) blog(now inHABITed) / List of Music Posted *Damsel's Twitter *Alex's Youtube *Comments section for video "The Update HUB" established by the guys as the official information clearinghouse for the series. Relevant OOG Links Timelines *Game Timeline 2010 *Game Timeline 2011 *Game Timeline 2012 *Game Timeline 2013 *Game Timeline 2014 *Plot Summary *In-Game Timeline Discussion *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contains the current main discussion. *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contains discussion up to December 31, 2012 *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contains the discussion up to December 31, 2011. *Unfiction forum thread, this thread contains the main discussion up to December 31, 2010. *Unfiction thread index, contains links to discussion for each important update. *SA forum thread discussion *Slender Nation Subforum *EMH TvTropes entry *EMH TvTropes WMG Entry *Q&A's Facebook *EMH's Official Facebook Page Popular Wiki Pages *Areas of Speculation *The Seven Trials of HABIT Tournament *The Caches and Letters (ARG aspect) *Important Fan Interactions *Angora Chat The Videos All EMH videos can be found on the EverymanHYBRID YouTube channel, located here. Alex's videos can be found on his channel, located here. Videos specified as "Not a video on the EMH channel" can be found at their various links. Suggested Viewing Order *Introduction *The Night Jog *Dreams & Eating *Cardio & Outdoor Activities *Upper Body and Arms *... *Healthy Eating *Public Service Announcement *A Day in the Life *Sleeping and Dreams Preview *Sleep Lab Part 1 *Sleep Lab Part 2 *--- *Slushpops and Suprises *Self Defense *Box (EverymanHYBRID- Clue #1) (Not a video on the EMH channel) *Joke's Over *Jeff *Box 2 (Not a video on the EMH channel) *I'm Okay *.- *78of76.avi *No hysterics. Not yet. *Reunion. *My First Video Chaps! - Alex's first video *Troll Catch - Alex's second video *Cops Checked, No Body *Does anyone elses dog do this? - Alex's third video *In which I assume the role of a 13 year old MySpace girl. *Injustice. *Good things to come - Alex's fourth video *The Leaked Videos (WARNING: The canonical status of these videos is highly debated and they contain potential spoilers. Read the entry before viewing.) *Congratulations Magus!.avi (Not a video on the EMH channel) *Ashen Waste *The Box #3 Videos (Not videos on the EMH channel) *Business Cards on a Plane - Alex's fifth video *Opening Bag - EMH (Not a video on the EMH channel) *Centralia *VID00006.MP4 - Alex's sixth video *I'm Okay (Alex) - Alex's seventh video *.... *Alex *A Day with EverymanHYBRID (Not a video on the EMH channel) *A Day with Green Feathers *Ryan & the SEVENTRIALSOFHABIT *The Update HUB *THESEVENTRIALSOFHABIT - TRIAL ONE - PART 2/2 - RABBIT#231 - Alex's eighth video *"Damsel" *HospitalFire.wav (more of a podcast than a video) *December & early January * 77of76.avi *morsecodevideos (Not a video on the EMH channel) *The Hidden Videos *Last week / taking it back *#098 (Not a video on the EMH channel) *Rose. *The Corenthal Connection (Jessie's back) *Interview with the Hybrids (Fan interview, not a video on the EMH channel) *Slappa' tha' bass(ah). - Alex's ninth video *Canon? (OOG April Fool's prank) *One step forward, two steps back *The (Not) Box 6 videos (Not a video on the EMH channel) *The Envelope (Not a video on the EMH channel, Tribe Twelve crossover video) *May & June *-.-. *BOX SIX (not a video on the EMH channel) *Sigma *Noah *Northern Trip Footage (not a video on the EMH channel, Tribe Twelve crossover video) *HALLOWEEN HANGOVER *OUTSIDE HELP *Hidden cameras and email *A Vinny/HYBRID Christmas *Jim Thorpe *Jessie *Intermission *Consensus *LeftBehind.m4v (not a video on the EMH channel, minor crossover with Seeking Truth) *Twenty-four months *Dead end with a Pulse *Not dead yet *Box 6 (Video) (not a video on the EMH channel) *The property *MOVING IN (Colon) D *(Colon) D or :D *Next *WAKE UP *Isolation *L'esprit de l'escalier *March 21st *DEUS EX MACHINA (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with Tribe Twelve) *A proposal *A summoning *Obituary (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with Tribe Twelve) *Lexi *Severance (not a video on the EMH channel, crossover with Tribe Twelve) *Bridge_to_Nowhere (not a video on the EMH channel, cross over with Tribe Twelve) Latest activity Category:Browse